New Moon Rising
by WickedArcher08
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a very odd relationship. Very odd indeed. On more than one occasion, the two have invited a third partner into their bed. Some had been males, some females, others muggles and a wizard here and there. They believed that monogamy was against human nature, Hermione's words, not Draco's. Warning! Very Mature! Smut and Lemons! One Shot!
1. New Moon Rising

A/N: This is my first story, ever. So please, be nice! I do not own any of the characters, I am simply using them to tell a very smutty story. Shout out to my friend, GallifreyGirl315! She has always encouraged me to write and was my Beta. I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had a very odd relationship. Very odd indeed. On more than one occasion, the two have invited a third partner into their bed. Some had been males, some females, others muggles and a wizard here and there. They believed that monogamy was against human nature, Hermione's words, not Draco's.

Part 1: The Wager

"So, what did you think about Luna Lovegood?" Hermione prompted her fiancé as they ate their dessert at The Emerald Phoenix, an upscale restaurant. Their left over dinner had long since been cast aside in favor of their treats. Before arriving, they ran into the whimsical witch in Diagon Alley. Hermione spent a few moments catching up with her. Luna told the couple that she had been traveling in the five years since they finished their eighth year at Hogwarts. She went on an expedition in search for the elusive Two-Tailed Hagraven. She didn't seem at all surprised to see Draco and Hermione together even though she had been gone for so long.

"A bit weird, but she has a nice set of tits," Draco replied, as he took a bite of his dessert letting out a small moan.

Hermione paused and let the sound wash over her. She loved hearing his moans, regardless of the setting or circumstance. Shaking herself from her fantasies involving a very naked Slytherin, "I was thinking we could possibly," she paused, tapping her chin for dramatic effect, "persuade her into joining us one night."

"We?" Draco said letting his firm lips shape into a smirk, "I don't recall 'we'," he gestured to both of them, "ever doing anything to persuade a person into bed with us. It has always been me," he used one long finger to point to himself, "that has done the persuading."

Hermione huffed, which caused Draco to smirk even more. She could feel her anger rising. Fixing the blond Slytherin with a death glare, she bit out, "Draco Malfoy, are you saying that I can't be persuasive?"

Draco ate the last bit of his dessert, wiped his mouth, and gently sat the napkin down next to his plate. Steepling his pale fingers, he fixed her with a challenging look. As his silver eyes meet the darkness of hers, he saw a fire there. He has gotten his lovely fiancée worked up. Not as though it was a difficult task, after all, she is a bloody Gryffindor. She isn't capable of masking her emotions.

After a few moments of staring one another down, like they used to do in their Hogwarts days, he finally spoke, "No, love, I am not saying that. You and I both know that you can be very persuasive, if the occasion calls for it. I am simply pointing out that you have never been the one to convince a third party into our bed."

Hermione threw her napkin on the table and glared at him, "Then perhaps, you will be open to a wager?"

For the briefest of moments, Draco's expression slipped into a look of surprise before he schooled his features back into their normal passive appearance. His ever observant fiancée caught his slip and gave him a smirk that could rival that of any pureblood Malfoy to ever exist. He gestured for her to go on, seemingly interested in what she had had to say.

Hermione, knowing she already had him hooked, leaned in on the table. Meeting her fiancée's eyes, she said in a low voice, "I wager that I can fuck Luna Lovegood before you."

At her rather crude language, Draco smiled. He loved it when Hermione cursed. She had a filthy mouth in bed, and it was even better when it spilled over into life. Keeping the smile on his features, "And what are you willing to wager, Granger?"

After a moment of thinking, Hermione's features morphed into a wicked smile, "If I win, we elope. If you win, I will allow your mother to plan our entire wedding, guest list and all."

This time, Draco didn't bother hiding his emotions. His silver eyes widened and his mouth dropped into a large "O". Hermione giggled because he looked very much like a fish out of water. After a moment, he shook himself out of his shock. This had been a topic of debate between the two since she asked him to marry her months ago. He finally spoke, "Mother would kill me if I eloped, Granger."

"Are you scared you are going to lose, Malfoy?"

"You wish."

Part 2: Prayer to Selene

Hermione sat with Luna in the living room to her flat in Muggle London. Even though she spent most of her time at The Manor with Draco, she wasn't prepared to give up her independence quiet yet. For the last month, both Draco and Hermione had been endlessly pursuing the blonde witch, but she didn't seem to take the hint. Instead, she appeared perfectly oblivious to the actions of her two friends. Hermione, as much as she loathed to admit, felt as though Draco was making more progress than she was, so she invited Luna over to her flat for an evening alone.

"So," Hermione prompted as she filled two glasses to the brim with wine, "are you planning any other long trips in the near future?"

Luna picked up her glass and took a slow sip of the red liquid. Hermione watched as a small pink tongue darted out of the witch's mouth to lick away a stray drop.

"No. I believe I want to stay in the area a while longer. My father is getting older, so I was thinking about taking up the role as Editor and Chief of The Quibbler," Luna responded.

Over the course of the last month, Hermione learned many things about Luna Lovegood. She learned that Luna still believed in what the rest of the wizarding population saw as mythical creatures, however, much to Hermione's dismay, Luna had some extremely intriguing research to back up her claims. Even Hermione, who has always been very logical and facts orientated, had to admit that the evidence for some of these creatures was compelling.

Hermione also learned that Luna is very intelligent and a great conversationalist. She found her quirky nature quite appealing since it was such a stark contrast to her own more serious one. Hermione found herself fascinated by the blonde beauty, and when Hermione Granger was curious about something, she liked to poke it. In Luna's case, Hermione wanted to poke her with some creative objects from her very own collection. However, out of all the facts and behaviors she learned about Luna, she still did not know one thing: Her sexuality. Luna seemed open minded, so Hermione had the feeling that she would be willing to try to some new things.

Luna clearing her throat had brought Hermione out of her thoughts. With a small shake, Hermione refocused on Luna's lovely face. Her large blue eyes were lined with black, and her full pink lips were curved into a soft smile. What could she say? Hermione had a thing for blond hair, fair skin, and piercing eyes. She cleared her throat, finding her voice, an embarrassed flush graced her golden features, "I'm sorry, Luna. I zoned off for a minute. What did you say?"

Luna's smile widened, as if she found Hermione's habit of getting lost in her own thoughts endearing, "I just said that Draco told me that you two were in an open relationship. How did that come about?"

Hermione almost choked on her wine with that question. With a few coughs, she recovered quickly, "Um. Well after my and Draco's relationship began in our Eighth year of Hogwarts, we both discovered we are pretty fluid with our sexuality. After all, sexuality is a very fluid thing for people who are comfortable with themselves. Neither of us really were keen to give up intercourse with the same sex, so we thought an open relationship was only logical to consider. Anthropologically speaking, humans aren't monogamous by nature. Monogamy only became prominent once Christianity swept through ancient Rome," Hermione could feel herself slipping into what her friends lovely referred to as 'textbook mode', "So, uh, we didn't see the point in limiting ourselves," Hermione finished lamely.

"Oh, that is very interesting," Luna said as she took another sip of wine and licked her lips. Hermione almost moaned at the sight, "So, do you just fuck whoever you want?"

Hermione almost dropped her glass with that question. It wasn't the first time she had been asked that, but it was just so odd coming from Luna's whimsical demeanor. She asked her the question so nonchalantly, as if they were just speaking about the weather. Hermione cleared her throat, "No, we have rules."

"What kind of rules do you have?"

"Well," Hermione chugged the rest of her wine and refilled the glass. Looking a Luna's innocent expression, she continued, "We have to agree on bringing someone into the bedroom. For example, he can't just go out and fuck whoever he wants; he has to have my permission first. The person we are pursuing has to be interested in both of us. We are a package deal. That's not all, but the main rules."

"So," Luna said with another dainty sip of her wine, "We would be allowed to fuck?"

This time Hermione did choke on her wine. As she attempted to cough up the liquid that made its way down her airway, Luna continued, "Given that we have Draco's permission, of course."

Apparently Luna wasn't as oblivious to their antics as Hermione had thought, "Bugger this," Hermione said as she leaped across the couch to claim Luna's lips in a searing kiss. Luna carefully laid her glass down and deepened the kiss, parting her lips granting Hermione's tongue entrance.

Mixed with the wine, Luna's lips tasted like the very earth they stood on and the air they breathed. Her light pink lips were soft as her tongue gently caressed Hermione's. To their own accord, one of Hermione's hand became tangled in Luna's soft long blonde locks, the other rested lightly on her hip. Luna's hands, however, were not so tame. They both gripped Hermione's firm bum and pulled her to straddle her hips.

Luna let out a small moan as Hermione bit her lower lip causing the knot of built up frustration below her navel to tighten.

As they continued to snog, Hermione gently placed a hand on Luna's thigh, slightly above the hem of her dress. Her skin was so smooth and soft, that she thought for a brief moment she was touching Draco. At that moment, she felt a delicate hand slip under her shirt. Warmth flooder her, and suddenly she felt as though a warming charm had been placed on her apartment. Hermione's hand began to slowly work its way up the soft pale thigh as her lips worked their way down Luna's jawline, neck, and collarbone then back up, pausing to nip and kiss various spots along the way.

Luna lifted her chin to give Hermione better access, "Perhaps," moan, "we should," sharp inhale, "move to," slow exhale, "the bedroom."

Hermione gracefully removed herself from Luna's lap and held out her hand. Luna placed her hand in Hermione's and allowed herself to be hoisted from her seat by the brunette who began leading them in the direction of the bedroom. Before they even got to the bed, Hermione had Luna's lips in another scorching kiss.

Luna began tugging at the hem of Hermione's shirt while they snogged. Hermione lifted her arms in the direction of the ceiling, and paused the kiss long enough for Luna to tug it over her head revealing Hermione's dark green and black bra against her golden skin.

Hermione needed more skin on skin contact with Luna or she thought she may die from the frustration of it all. Without even a hint, Hermione grabbed the hem of Luna's pink dress and yanked it over the girl's head exposing large pale breast barely held in by a light pink bra. Hermione had never been the biggest fan of the color, but right then and there, it was her most favourite color in the world. She briefly wondered if Luna's nipples would match.

While Hermione's hand groped Luna's breast over the material, Luna began unfastening Hermione's jeans. In a frenzy, Hermione stepped out of her pants barely pausing her movement on Luna's breast. At that moment, she decided to find out if Luna's nipples matched the bra and panties she was wearing. Reaching behind with a one shaky hand, Hermione nervously began to try to unlatch the bra. Draco did it with one hand all of the time; it couldn't be that difficult. If Luna noticed her unease, she didn't comment, instead preferring to kiss a searing trail down Hermione's long neck.

Once Hermione got the bra unclasped, she threw it into the pile of clothes on the floor and pushed Luna to the bed. She took a moment to drink in the sight before her. Luna Lovegood was breathtaking in nothing but her light pink underwear. Her pale breast were large with small light pink nipples that were hardening under Hermione's gaze. She had curves in all of the right places and an ass that was made to grab a hold of. Her hair was fanned out around her like a halo. In that instance, Hermione wanted to do something that she never had the urge to do before: She wanted to drop to her knees and pray to Luna like the goddess she was.

As dark brown eyes locked with crystal blue, Hermione needed every inch of her body to be touching Luna's at that moment. In the cradle of Luna's legs, Hermione crawled on the bed. She searched Luna's eyes for any hesitance before asking, "Are you sure you want to do this? Draco and I are a package deal."

Luna held her gaze, lust evident in her features, "Yes, although, I do have a confession. I have never been with a woman before."

"If it ever becomes too much, or you need to stop, please let me know. We will take this as slow as possible," Hermione said stroking Luna's cheek.

Without warning, Luna lifted her head to lock lips with Hermione again. Her hands snaked behind Hermione's back unclasping her bra and letting it fall between them. Dusky rose colored nipples hardened at Luna's gaze. Hermione sat back on her haunches to allow Luna to look her fill. While Hermione's breast were by no means large, they were perky. Luna reached a hesitant hand up to cup Hermione's left breast while her other hand gently brushed over the nipple on the other side. Wetness immediately pooled in Hermione's knickers as a moan escaped from her lips. Taking the moan as a good sign, Luna pinched one of her nipples, rolling the bud between her thumb and index finger. She smiled as Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation.

Luna was driving Hermione mad with lust. Not being able to take it much longer, Hermione needed to feel Luna beneath her. She leaned over Luna and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. This kiss wasn't frantic like all the others. It was slow and building. One of Hermione's hand found its way to Luna's jawline, fingers in her hair. The other was gripping her hip like it was a life line. Hermione began to slowly work her way down Luna's body. She needed to taste her. To see if the rest of her tasted like the earth.

When Hermione's mouth reached her nipple, she paused to look up at Luna for approval. The blonde bit her lip and nodded. That was all the confirmation Hermione needed, she latched on and sucked the light pink peak into a tight pebble as her other hand cupped the breast in a tight squeeze. Luna let out a low moan, and it took all of Hermione's self-control not to rip on the woman's underwear and bury her fingers in the heat.

As Hermione's lips, hands, and fingers tortured Luna's breast, her hips began pushing into Luna, causing delicious friction. As she continued to tongue one mound, Hermione's hand slipped down between them. She traced the hem of Luna's underwear as she bit down hard on one of Luna's nipples causing the blonde to moan out in pleasure and grip Hermione's hair.

Over the underwear, Hermione used her thumb to put pressure on Luna's clit. She swallowed Luna's cry with her mouth. Luna hips came up to meet every movement Hermione's wicked thumb was creating.

"Hermione," Luna moaned, "If you don't fuck me soon, I may hex you."

That was all Hermione needed to begin kissing her way down Luna's torso, licking, sucking and biting along the way. Each moan that escaped Lunas lovely mouth was like fuel to Hermione's ever-growing desire. _Well, my underwear is absolutely ruined,_ Hermione thought to herself as she reached the top of Luna's soaked underwear. She nuzzled her silk clad treat and very slowly licked Luna's clit through the underwear. Luna let out a surprised yelp which quickly turned into a moan.

Hermione decided she didn't want to wait a moment longer, and place Luna legs on each shoulder. Luna obediently lifted her hips to allow Hermione to slip the pink knickers up her legs revealing cropped blonde glistening curls. She slowly parted Luna's leg and repositioned herself.

As Luna squirmed, Hermione deliberately dipped her head to lay light kisses on below Luna's pierced navel. She then held Luna's smooth legs open to place kisses and nibbles along her inner thigh causing her to squirm even more. Hermione met Luna's eyes and smirked as she blew cool air on Luna's clit. Luna tossed her head back and let out a frustrated growl.

"Tell me what you want, dove." Hermione's voice was so husky with lust, she barely recognized those words as they left her own lips.

"I want…" Luna voice trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Yes?" Hermione placed a soft kiss on Luna's inner thigh, close to her wet center, teasing the blonde who let out another frustrated growl, "What was that?" Hermione prompted, with another smirk on her lips.

"I want you to lick my pussy," Luna whispered so low that Hermione almost didn't hear her.

"I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" Hermione prompted again, this time blowing another breath of cool air on Luna's wet heat.

"I want you to lick my pussy," Luna said locking eyes with Hermione. That was all the confirmation Hermione needed.

Not breaking eye contact, Hermione licked Luna's slit causing Luna to throw her head back and utter a harsh moan. Hermione almost came undone at the taste of the witch. She tasted like honey, moonlight, and the very earth. Hermione had never felt so grounded and at the same time so light headed. She needed more, so she locked her arms around Luna's hips to hold them to the bed and devoured the delightful witch.

With each lick, Luna's moans grew more frantic. Hermione gently placed one finger to tease Luna's opening. Luna bucked to try and get the finger inside, but Hermione did not allow it. Instead, she licked her clit again and again watching as Luna's small hand gripped the sheets.

When Luna's toes started to wiggle and her legs began to shake, Hermione knew the witch was close to her release. To bring her over the edge, Hermione held down her hips with one arm, then slowly slid two fingers into Luna's wet heat. Luna let out a scream and Hermione began pumping the two fingers in and out while licking her clit. Her legs began to shake more and Hermione watched a Luna screamed and became undone. Her slick heat gripped Hermione fingers and the taste of an orgasm washed over Hermione's tongue.

As Luna came down from her high, Hermione leisurely licked the last of Luna's climax from her folds. As Hermione made her way up Luna's body, Luna captured Hermione's lips in a kiss. Licking her own juices from Hermione's lips and chin. Then, not breaking eye contact, Luna grabbed Hermione's hand and slowly licked and sucked her two fingers clean. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned at the sight. She almost came just watching the sensual witch do such a dirty act.

With a brilliant smile, Luna said, "Your turn," then grabbed Hermione and flipped her over before the other witch could even blink.

As Luna attacked one of Hermione nipples with her tongue, Hermione tried to tweak one of Luna's nipples with her fingers. Luna, not breaking contact with Hermione's nipple, grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed it to her side, holding it there. Hermione, not being one to relinquish control, decided to just go with Luna's new found confidence and lost herself in the feeling of Luna's lips on her. Her desire was already soaring from Luna's orgasm.

Luna paid special attention to Hermione's dusky rose nipples. Hermione was suddenly self-conscious about their size, "I am sorry they aren't that big."

Luna met Hermione eyes, flashed her a beautiful smile, and simply said, "They're perfect," as she rolled one nipple between her fingers and bit down on the other causing Hermione to moan. She could feel the coil behind her navel begin to tighten and a wet heat to flood her underwear again.

Luna kissed her way down Hermione torso, seeming to mimic Hermione's previous actions. She slipped Hermione's underwear down her long legs as Hermione thanked the gods that she didn't believe in that she shaved that morning.

After a few deep breaths from Luna, she seemed to try to psych herself up, Hermione, hoping to ease her mind, said "You don't have to do this."

"I want to; I'm just a bit nervous," said Luna as she lightly rubbed a finger over Hermione's swollen clit causing a moan to slip from her lips. This seemed to flip a switch in Luna, so she hesitantly bent her head over Hermione's heat. She took a deep breath and said, "Let me know what you want."

"I am never shy to let people know what I want," said Hermione reassuringly, but her thoughts left her as Luna darted her firm pink tongue between her lips to lick Hermione clit. To their own accord, Hermione's hips bucked towards Luna's perfectly shaped mouth.

Hermione wanted to watch every moment of this as she observed Luna's tentative tongue sample her wet heat again, this time licking a searing trail up her slit. Again, Hermione's hips bucked up to meet her wanting mouth. Luna took the hint and clasped her mouth around Hermione clit, flicking her tongue. A moan escaped Hermione's mouth as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Hermione felt her desire intensify as she arched her back, "Keep doing that to my clit," Hermione instructed though a moan, "And please, for the love of all that is true, I need you inside of me."

Much to Hermione's frustration, Luna paused what she was doing with her mouth to chuckle. Hermione felt that blissful moment as Luna slid two fingers filling her wet heat. A moan escaped from her mouth, and she bucked her hips in time to Luna's rhythm.

"Now, lick my clit at the same time," Hermione instructed, not pausing as Luna increased speed. Luna did as she was told and darted a pink tongue out to lick Hermione clit in time with rhythm.

Hermione was very thankful at that moment that the Ravenclaw was a quick learner. She could feel the coil below her navel tighten as Luna's wicked tongue and fingers worked. She was now moving her hips frantically and moaning as her climax built.

"Luna," Hermione warned, "You're going to make me come."

Luna did not seem put off by this at all and only increased her pace. Hermione felt her orgasm building. A scream rippled through her as she tipped over the edge on Luna's wicked tongue. Her hands gripped the sheets as her whole body seemed to tighten around Luna's fingers while her orgasm washed over her again and again.

As Luna slowly removed her fingers from Hermione heat, Hermione pulled her up her body to snog the blonde witch in her post orgasmic bliss. "Do you want to try something else?" Hermione asked between kisses.

"I'd love to," Luna replied with one last kiss.

With her answer, Hermione slid off the bed to her nightstand drawer. She opened what Draco referred to as "the naughty drawer" to retrieve a purple double ended toy. She held it up for Luna to see.

"How does it work?" Luna asked, obviously intrigued.

"Well this end," Hermione explained pointing to the shorter end of the toy, "would go into the fucker, and then this end," she gestured to the longer end, "goes into the fuckee. You being the fuckee, of course," Hermione smiled.

"Oh," Luna said, obviously wanting to try it out.

"Yes, and then I would say a spell that would keep it in place throughout the," Hermione paused pretending to try to think of the correct word, "…fun. Then additional spells cause it to vibrate at different intensities," she finished with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Luna's blue eyes widened, "Yes, let's."

Hermione smiled and jumped back on the bed with their new toy in hand. She licked her fingers and reached between Luna's legs to rub along her clit. Luna immediately began to squirm. She sat on her knees, spread her legs, and slowly inserted the shorter end into her own wet heat, moaning at the feeling. She muttered the spell to lock it into place and looked at Luna, "Ready?" She asked. Luna bit her lip bottom lip and nodded.

Hermione held herself over Luna's spread legs as she slowly slipped the longer end into Luna's slick heat. Hermione silently cast the spell to make it vibrate. She and Luna both moaned simultaneously as the device came to life. Hermione, holding most of her weight on her bent knees, began to move between Luna's legs, building a steady pace.

Hermione found herself entranced watching Luna go through the stages of pleasure. She dipped her head to capture Luna's mouth with her own, swallowing both of their low moans. She wandlessly made the vibrations go faster as she picked up the pace with her hips. Luna matched her rhythm and snaked her arms around Hermione, nails digging into the witch's shoulders. This spurred Hermione on even more as she gripped Luna's big pale ass and began pounding into the other witch. She paused her kisses to bite Luna's nipple, causing Luna to claw Hermione's back, again. Hermione didn't mind, as she learned over the years, she very much liked pain.

Hermione felt her orgasm building as her movements became frantic and she lost rhythm, simply pounding into the blonde witch beneath her. Luna's locked her legs around Hermione's slim waste, and met every movement with her own. Her moans became more frantic, and Hermione felt Luna's legs begin to twitch.

Catching Luna's gaze, Hermione pleaded, "Come with me," Luna nodded closing her eyes as Hermione captured her lips.

"Hermione," Luna whispered her name like a prayer, "I'm going to come." With those words, she pulled Hermione's mouth to her own. Hermione screams were swallowed by Luna's luscious mouth as her walls clamped around the toy, and her orgasm swept through her body. Luna broke the kiss to scream Hermione name as her orgasm took her over the brink. Her eyes closed, her nails dug into Hermione's back, and her entire body released as she climaxed.

Hermione laid on top of Luna for a long time, just enjoying their post orgasmic haze. Luna's arms were wrapped around the brunette witch, and their limbs were so tangled, only the skin color gave any indication of whose limb belonged to which witch.

"Excuse me, I have to go send an owl," Hermione said, carefully slipping the toy out of Luna, muttering the unlocking charm, and discarding it to the nightstand.

"Okay," Luna said dreamily, turning to her side, her blond locks a tangled mess behind her. Hermione didn't even want to know what her curls looked like at that moment.

Naked, Hermione made her way into the room where she kept her owl, Buffy. She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a note to Draco, sending the owl off a few minutes later with directions.

Going back in the bedroom, Hermione found Luna had made her way under the covers, "Sorry, I got cold," Luna smiled and Hermione picked up the covers and slipped into the bed.

"It's alright," Hermione said as Luna slid into her open arms. She began gently stroking Luna's soft hair. At some point, Luna fell asleep. Hermione windlessly turned off the lights, and let sleep take her as well with a smile on her face.

Part 3: A Message

Draco sat in his study, reading as he heard an owl peck on his window. He glanced at the clock to confirm that it was quite late, "Who would be sending me and owl at this hour?" Draco muttered to himself as he got up from his comfy chair and made his way to the window. He immediately recognized the animal as Hermione's owl, Buffy. She had named it after some character from a muggle Television show. Draco had never cared to ask. He opened the window to allow the owl in. It landed on the ledge and held out its leg.

He grabbed the attached parchment and unrolled it. He immediately recognized his fiancée's neat script:

Dearest Draco,

I was thinking Italy would be a beautiful place to elope. Possibly next month? I don't want to drag this out.

Always yours,

Hermione

"Fuck," Draco cursed as he let the letter fall to the ground, "How the fuck am I going to explain this to my mother?"

The End.


	2. Squeal

Sequel to New Moon Rising: Hush

Rating: Mature

Characters: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy

Parings: Hermione Granger/ Luna Lovegood/ Draco Malfoy

Summary: Hermione plans a fun evening for both her and Draco involving one, Luna Lovegood. First, they must get though dinner with his parents and breaking the news of their elopement. Warning! Light bondage, edging, lemons, and smut! Lots and lots of smut!


End file.
